A Marauder's Prank
by Tintenbuch
Summary: The Marauders are planning something. This can't be good... Warning: Englisch isn't my first language!


Hey guys!

Well, that's my first fanfic **and **English isn't my first language. So please go easy on me. But some advise to improve myself would be great!

Enjoy!

Flying Pupils

„Prongs, I'm boooooooooored!"

Sirius was in a bad mood again. Highly visible.

Remus groaned annoyed. He'd hoped to finish his book today, but now it was obvious, he could forget it.

He should have known it, after all he was with the other tree Marauders in a dormitory.

„Me too, Padfoot", James sighed.

„But I know what we can to aviod it!"

Sirius smirked mischievously.

Oh no, when he grinned like that, he had an idea.

Usually a really bad one.

And so it was.

„We're pulling a prank! The last one was too long ago."

„Padfoot, that was the day before yesterday!"

„Exactly!"

Immediatly James was thrilled and even Peter wanted to join in.

Only Remus wasn't that exited.

„Come on Moony, that'll be fun!"

„ Someone has to look after you idiots, so you don't do anything dangerous." Remus mumbled.

James grinned.

Everyone, who entered their room now, would see them brood over a parchment and asked himself the whole night, what they're up to again.

The next morning they got up quite early.

Well, Remus got up early and tried to wake the others.

„Pad, wake up!"

Sirius just growled and Remus shaked him harder.

„Wake up!"

„PADFOOT!" Remus nearly shouted.

Sirius startled.

„How? Where? What? Who?"

„Everything's allright."

„Why did you wake me up then?" Sirius groaned and wanted to burry himself into his blanket.

But this was pulled back by Remus.

„You guys wanted to pull a prank. So get up NOW!"

„Slowly I begin to think that's a bad idea." Sirius mumbled.

Meanwhile Remus tried to wake James.

Peter awoke by the noise and rubbed his eyes sleepely.

You can't say the same of James.

„Prongs, wake up!"

James turned on the other side.

After some more failed attempts Remus decided to take stronger measures.

„Prongs, Lily's here."

Immediatly James jumped out of his bed.

„What? Where is she?"

„Probably in her dormitory."

Slowly, James got more awake and realized he was tricked.

He glared at Remus, who look rather content with himself.

But as he turned to Sirius the grin vanished from his face.

The young Black fell asleep again – even without his blanket.

One hour later all of them stood, dressed and mostly awake, in front of the door of the Great Hall.

While Peter watched the corridors, Sirius, James and Remus prepared everything.

Then the Marauders disappeared in their dormitory again.

It would be quite suspicious, if they would be in the Great Hall before the teachers.

In the morning, when the day officaly began, they made their way, armed with umbrellas, to the Great Hall.

Many pupils looked strangely at them, but they were used to it by now.

On the other side, their classmates didn't wonder too much about them, after all they were the Marauders.

Direct in front of the door of the Great Hall they opened their umbrellas and passed the door.

Carefully, they closed them again, as if there was something on them they in no case wanted to touch.

Well, that wasn't wrong.

Because colourless powder rained of the door frame.

What that will do, we will see.

James nudged Peter in the side.

„Wormy, it's your turn."

Peter nodded, dropped his fork and crawled under the desk to pick it up.

There, he changed into a rat and scurried unconspiciuously to the Slytherins' table.

When he arrived, he transformed into an human again.

Under that table were many colourful bands, which were now tied around the ankles of the Slytherins.

Then he knottet always six bonds together, so six pupils were tied together as well.

After he was done, he trippled to the Gryffindor' table, changed back and sat down beside his friends.

„Did it work out?"

„Yea, no proplems!"

Now, they had to wait.

After some minutes, a pupil from Ravenclaw started to float.

He wouldn'd be the only...

Still while his friends looked at him with bewilderment, they started to float themselve.

The Marauders peered curiously at the teacher's table.

Even they flow over the ground.

Flittwick seemed very amused.

McGonagall not so much.

Through the general laughter and tumult no one noticed neither that only the Marauders stood on their feet, nor that the Slytherins were tied together.

The four boys took with each hand a group of Slytherins and pulled them like a bunch of balloons outside.

James already had arranged a few stones, to tie their „balloons" down so they wouldn't fly away.

Then they spread the stones over the whole castlegrounds.

But when they arrived laughing at the Great Hall, they noticed, that the teacher undid their floatingcharme.

Their laughter died away as soon as they saw a furious McGonagall storming to them.

„Uhoh!" they groaned in unison.

Dumbledore sucked currently at one of his precious lemondrops, when McGonagall rushed with the Marauders into the office of the headmaster.

„Minerva", he smiled, „what can I do for you?"

„These four boys brought chaos to the whole school!"

Dumbledore looked at them.

The Marauders don't even look like they would regret their actions. For that, they have been here for too many times.

„So, what did you do this time?"

Remus was about to answer him – he was just the best of them to get them out of the affair when they pulled a prank- as McGonagall suddenly stared disbelieving out of the window.

Dumbledore as well as the Marauders turned to window to see, why the Professor was so shocked.

Soon, James Sirius, Remus and Peter laughed heavaly and even Dumbledore couldn't surpress a grin.

'Cause there, direct outside of the window, a loud cursing group of tied Slytherins flew by.


End file.
